Remote controls for televisions, monitors, and video game consoles are well known. By using such remote controls, a player or user can interact with a television, monitor, video game console, etc., which may be located some distance away so that the user does not need to be near the television or monitor.
These remote controls can be quite expensive. However, these remote controls are often left out after use and/or in anticipation of further use, and may be left out on a table or desk, for example, and/or in a common area. Accidents are prone to occur in common areas and/or on desks or tables, such as, for example, being damaged by a pet, by a roommate, a friend, or an acquaintance, or from a spilled drink, etc.
Moreover, as video gaming technology has advanced, game plots, graphics, level of detail, multi-player compatibility and other features have also advanced. Such advances in game play and/or technology associated with video games have increased interest in game play. With an increased interest in game play, the users and/or players of video games often spend extended periods of time playing video games. This fact, in combination with the fact that such video games are often played with remote controls, has resulted in extended handling and/or use of remote controls.
However, extended use of existing video game controls (or other remote controls) is often not ergonomically pleasing to users and/or players. Over extended periods of time, use of these remote controls can lead to discomfort, fatigue, and/or long term ailments such as carpal tunnel syndrome, for example.
Thus, there is a need in the art for overcoming the issues of existing systems.